half_humanhalf_animal_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rubylavendar1727/Yearbook for the Hybrids! (Because every school needs one)
So Scarlet gave me the idea for this. Well, she didn't exactly say that we should have a yearbook. She just said that she thought Miranda should be voted the psycho instead of Ella. Anyway, since school was so short, and most of the hybrids have gotten to know each other, I decided to make a yearbook! Vesper: Right. Cause, you know, we can't live without one. It's like our number one priority. Shut up, Vesper. Vesper: *imitates Ruby* You could just, I don't know, ask NICELY?! That's a bad imitation of me. And I can actually threaten ''you with your life so you shut up. Vesper: *shuts up and glares at Ruby* That's a lot better! Seraphina's right about one thing. The world would be a lot better off without your voice. Vesper: *in his head* ''Crap. She's got a point. And she's restraining me. And this is so unfair, crap crap crap crap CRAP. '' Crap is not a swear word, Vesper. But it's still a bad word. And stop thinking so loudly. How am I supposed to finish this if you do that? Vesper: *thinks* ''At least nobody has a crush on me. Except for maybe Rebecka. I'm really glad that no one crazy has a crush on me. Chase has it pretty bad. Because Miranda will have a crush on him. Ash has it worse. Except for maybe Dillon. No, they're about the same. Except....Ella the psycho and Seraphina have a crush on Ash. For Dillon, two violent girls have a crush on him. Vesper, you do realize that your thoughts are being typed right now? Vesper: *stops thinking* Right. Anyway, here are the positions I've come up with: Most Psychotic: (possibly Miranda. Or Ella. Or not. Suggest anyone else for any of the positions). Most Annoying: (ha ha, maybe this position will go to Vesper.) Most Violent: Best Ears: (Dillon, maybe? Idk.) Best Nose: (Ella. No contest.) Best Eyes: (I dunno....someone with feline vision or something?) Smartest: (Vesper has been voted for this) Vesper: Rebecka is pretty smart, too, if she can hack into computers. Do you have a crush on her? Vesper: No comment. Wait a minute! At the Valentine's Day party, were you going to ask her to dance?! Vesper: *No comment. Literally.* Interesting. WHO SHIPS VESPECKA?! Vesper: Shut up. Like that song! Shut up and dance with me! '' Vesper: Please, no more annoying music. Strongest: Most Impulsive: (Chase, maybe?) Speaking of Chase....WHO SHIPS CHASANDA AND WHO SHIPS CHASE X SIENNA?! (We need to come up with a name for that.) Sienna: Ruby, no. Hottest: (ha ha ha. There can be a boy and girl for this one, and hybrids are allowed to pick.) (Vesper has been voted for this) Vesper: NO WAIT GET RID OF THAT ONE! IT'S AWFUL! JUST THINKING ABOUT IT MAKES ME FEEL AWFUL! Nah. What did I say about shutting up, Vesper? Vesper: BUT THAT THING-! Seraphina: Please, Ruby? No 'hottest'? Sorry. No. Sienna: What do you mean, 'hottest'? Are you going to go around and touch everybody to see who feels the hottest? Seraphina: No. It, um, means something else in English, too, Sienna. Sienna: What does it mean? Seraphina: It's the same thing I told you about 'crush' before, remember? Sienna: Ohhhhhh. Like, 'crush' also means someone you like. So 'hottest' means someone who you think looks good or something? Seraphina: You hit the nail on the head. Sienna: What nail? Nails have heads? Seraphina: I meant you're right. Sienna: *looks to the right* Huh? Seraphina: You are ''correct. Sienna: Oh. Why didn't you just say so? It's been a long time. I don't know these expressions. NEW ONE!!!! (Credit to Dragon Mind!) Best Couple: (ha.....) (Avis and Birch) I SHIP AVIS AND BIRCH!!!! (We need a ship name for them.) Vesper: NO ONE STOP THAT MIGHT BE EVEN WORST THAN HOTTEST. MORE (Credit to Dragon Elf) Gadget Girl: (Rebecka) WHO SHIPS VESPECKA?! Vesper: We've been through this. Scardey Cat: (Ash) WHO SHIPS SASHA AND WHO SHIPS ELLASH?! Seraphina: *Bangs head against wall* Comment to vote (and bring up new ideas)! Category:Blog posts